yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Xiāofáng Family
''Xiāofáng family, barbarians of the east! '' Fanalis_Corps_colored.png 4f98fbc877b7c2ea68962a7f2af68845.jpg Xiāofáng are a family of blood thirsty warriors, barbarians of the east as theyre better known for with Xamer Xiāofáng ruling as Lord of the east and his brother aiding him. The family all are born with fiery red hair, blue or gold eyes and the spirit of battle resignating within them. From the moment they can crawl they are trained in everything militia and fighting. They are one of a handful of families who may turn themselves in to dragons, an ability not everyone in Dragon Kang possesses which makes them such frightening and powerful forces to be reckoned with. '' The Will of Dragons, a Tale of Two Brothers. Eons ago, there were two brothers, who were widely regarded as the first of their kind. 2 dragons. 2 Twin brothers, whose names were Xamer and Xander. These were the first two dragons, who could morph into human form, and walk amongst the other people in the realm of Draong Kang. Their mother gave birth to them long during the years before early civilization had settled into Dragon Kang, but when they were born a bit more nomadic than their dragonic kin. They liked to travel, to see, and experience other types of things, and festivites. After observing the humans for a while, they came to the decision that while being powerful creatures to rule the skies was a blessing in disguise, they decided to live their lives as humans instead. To enjoy the pleasures of simple living rather than presitge. While this in theory was one of the best ideas, neither one of them had any idea how much trouble this would breed for the future of not only them but their entire family. While brothers, each brother held different thoughts as far as humanity and their own survival. Among the other dragons it was no suprise that Xamer woudl've turned out to be the postive brother with a more positive outlook on things, while Xander turned out to be the more narcissitic brother, who seeked opportunity in discord rather than harmony. This tale is devided amongst these two brothers, and their legacy is shaped as such. Xamer, the Heartful Beast of Burden Xamer 1.jpg|Xamer Xamer.jpg Xamer half dragon.jpg|Xamer's Half Dragon Form Xamer 3.jpg Xamer 4.jpg Xamer 5.jpg Of the two brothers Xamer was more so the Yin in the Yin Yang equation. Xamer started off assisting int he building of a small village, on the eastern side of Dragon Kang. Originally thought to be an immigrant, which wasn't far from the truth, He took on odd jobs and made a good bit of wealth by doing just that. He was well noted for the fact that he was...not like most mortal men. However he hid his herritage for the longest time, as he tried to only blend in rather than stand out so abruptly. As the time passed and the village was built, Xamer more so took on the role of the warrior of the village. Because of his knowledge of Draconic manuvers and sky battles, he applied the same principles on the ground and began to each the villagers how to defend themslves in combat. Eventually, after years of doing this, he himself had built up and assemebled a small millitia who became skileld in unarmed combat and armed combat. This part of Dragon Kang hadn't been established as much, esspcially considering that there was already a mainstay area where many nobles and what not resided in. Xamer was not one of those lucky, and while he'd given this small village, whic he'd called "Martivir" (Draconic for "Peace") a way to defend itself it still lacked wealth and economy. While this wasn't a nessicity, as he and his brother studied the world around them, it was definitly something that was valued and allowed for opportunities, and as anxious as he was to experience the world, he knew this would be one of his mainstays. He'd have to work hard to achieve this, and as such, apppointing a head of the village while he was gone, Xamer took his finest warriors with him to go and scour the un-tamed lands of Dragon Kang for treasures and riches. This came a second nature for Xamer. Being of Dragon origins, dragons tend to find and stumble upon very rare treasures. They have a nack or a "sense" for it, namely because they only eat the rarest of jewels to protect their stomachs, which was a weak point, depending on the Dragon. Xamer lead his men into many dangerous situations against creature and powerful mortals alike, to obtain some of the finest coins, jewels and riches alike! Xamer even lead the battle against other dragon Kin and Chi-Sorcerors. However, as he found some of these Chi-Sorcerers on his travels, rather than defeating and dispatching of them, He learend from them. The way they channeled this "chi" was similar to the way a Dragon would channnel or work their own respected element. That being said, Xamer became rather adept in it, and tought the men with them the same things. He sought knowledge and riches, and returned with more than even he thought he would. The years that followed were summed up into one word: prosperity. Xamer increased the wealth of the land, created farms, revenue, crops, and wealth from his business of buying, selling, and scouring for treasure. The people there also leanred form his teachings of chi magic, and soon he had a force equivellent to the miliita of the mainstay of dragon kang, even with smaller numbers. There were never wars that were teh fault of Martivir, namely because Xamer was more passive than agressive, but when approached, all challengers were met with all the firceness a dragon could offer. They'd never lost a single war, and with their civilization slowly growing, buildings began to get taller, space began to expand, and the land began to prosper. Soon here after, Xamer was approached by the emperor of the time in the main stay of Dragon Kang, Xiao Lee, and with a civil sit down, agreed to claim the eastern side of Dragon Kang, ruliing that section of it as his own area. 'Found Love' ' Xamer and mei-ling.jpg|Xamer and Mei-Ling The Gold Tesseract.jpg ' On a routine treasure hunt, Xamer discovered a partricular item that he'd only heard of in rumor and legend. The Gold Tesseract. The legends surrounding this item depectied, that this item would allow any mortal or being to travel between any and every dimension possible. It's said that this item was orignally forged by the Shinto God of Fire Kojin, but the item was sent here on accident. Xander safely secured this item, and leanred its usage. It's similar to a hub, where he can select the world he wishes to travel to. By this time, he'd bared a son, Xandu, who wished to travel with him on his adventures, but Xamer entruested his son to protect the village and everything it was worth. His son accepted this task, and Xamer picked the world of earth to travel to insearch of more riches form across the realms. Ariving there, he recived an odd feeling. Unbeknowns to him, he was being effected by that worlds atmosphere, which gave him what's known as The Omega Gene. HIs power was not as absolute in this world, which when he arrived form the skies in a fire blaze recived a very negitive reception with the other people of Shanghai china. This is where he'd landed and to his unliking, he was instantly attacked by the people who resided there. While he treated it as an experiment he was not a fool. He was obviously and glaringly stronger than the people here and could only do so much as to not tear them down entirely. He was however wounded, underestimating just how depowered he was here, and with everything he had he'd made a daring escape from the town to the ourskirts. He'd passed out near a river bed and decided to rest...where he was found by a single earth chinese woman. Her name was Hon-Mei, an only child who worked as a milk girl, deilevering milk and taking care of the cattle and rasing them. She'd manged to drag Xamer's body back to her home in the barn and nurse him properly, having some trouble as skin was as thick as most metals on earth. Xamer awoke, nearly killing the woman, but he could see that it was she alone who'd nursed him back to health. Xamer spent time with the woman, learning the ways of this world, and why he'd been attacked. Over time, he'd fallen for her very hard. Confessing his feelings, and her making note of their forbidden affection for one another, until they eventually both fled to the country side, settling down, and starting a family. They had a child togehter, half earthling and half Dragon, and they named the child: Yumi. Thus Yumi Xiaofang was born. 'Tragedy' Tragedy soon struck. Yumi had only been 3 years old, when her father recived an S.O.S signal from his brother Xander, who'd come to assist his son in looking over the Kingdom for him. Aparantly they were being forced back, by another up coming nation who used strange magics to assist in their warfare. Xamer told his wife and child that he had to leave, but that he would one day return, and take them off to his homeworld, where they could live away from fear. However this would've been the single biggest mistake of his life. After he left, the villagers, who'd been doing nothing but tracking and watching Xamer and his family woudl've taken notice! Xamer was gone! it was only the wife and the girl! to avoid having this monstrosity grow and develop more on earth, the villagers would've attacked! Ransacking the home of Hon-Mei and Yumi! with a swift blow they struck Hon-Mei down, kiling her and kidnaping the child themselves. Deciding to kill it in the most barbarric way, they'd travled to the deepest and thickest jungle, and off of a cliff they tossed the unconcious girl to her death in the waters below! Feeling accomplished, they then burned down the home of Hon-Mei her body still inside, and felt good about what they had done. A few earth years passed, and as the War had finally come to an end Xamer returned to china to find his home....gone. The chared and decayed remains of his wife still resting in that same spot, as he looked in deep sorrows. He went to Shanghai furious! Destorying most of the town in his wake, and after pillaging and murdering hundreds of people, he finally learned what happened to his daughter! She was gone....thrown and tossed into the noting, and killed. Xamer unleashed a powerful roar that day, and as he did he took the entire town of Shanghai with him. While this area was later rebuilt and cultivated, it now rest in a crater of where the orginal used to be. Legends passed down of the dragon that did this, sat through the centruies. He now resides in Dragon Kang, with his older son Xandu, and his youngest daughter Ayame. 'Xander, the Merciless Beast of Discord' ' 5pfq_c37C3U.jpg Rohroh_Full.png tumblr_mz56js1O6X1rw9cjro1_1280.jpg tumblr_nowjejssJx1srq5z5o1_500 (1).png MAGI-.The.Labyrinth.of.Magic.full.1805809.jpg sample-8d4d78056c81392c99621cb1b4a7c6d9.jpg|Xanders Half Dragon form The Yang of the two, Xander was more of a brute, staying true to his savage roots of being born a beast first and a man second. He scoffed at his brothers soft heart and need to work with little to no progress. If you wanted something you should take it by force especially if you were the biggest thing on the planet! A barbaric warrior on the battlefield, many were slain by his mighty sword and rarely did he show his enemy mercy. Xander was a proud dragon and it showed with each winning war his brother and he fought in. Though when Xamer saw potential in the eastern lands and stayed to create something, Xander did not stay for long and continued fighting in any war regardless of what his fellow soldiers were fighting for! He didn't much care for politics at the end of the day, he was a dragon and he showed his worth by his body count. He travelled the lands with his brother and without him...when the small village Xamer looked after grew to the point it had its own militia, Xander returned to his brother to aid him in his army, going in to many a battle with him to preserve and protect the people under Xamers wing. On one of Xamers treasure hunts, Martivir had been in the care of Xander much to his dismay but he took the responsibility and all was well for the first couple of months until trouble started with another noble family on the western lands who wanted the east for themselves. A war errupted and he called his brother back from his hunt, in need of his aid to help protect what he'd worked so hard to create. Little did he know what his brother had left behind on Earth and the two fought bravely for a total of three years until finally pushing back the army and once more showing they weren't a force to be taken lightly. The east was all but completely theirs and once Emperor Xiao Lee saw just how much Xamer prospered, had given him reigns of that portion of dragon kang. Victorious, Xander promised to stay by his brothers side completely to help him rule over their land and whats more he was an uncle again! But the celebration was cut short when his brother returned from the Earth realm empty handed and had told him of the tragedy that struck....It took every ounce of control Xander had not to go there himself and reek total havoc on Earth but was convinced not to. He watched as his brother slowly but surely moved on but he was never the same again...Xander didn't understand loving a mortal earth woman nor why he would bare children with her but he cared for his brother and though not agreeing with his interest in earthlings, respected his loss. He himself only mated with powerful red headed women, as to keep their blood line pure and ensure the trademark red hair. While Xamer only mated when he was in love, Xander did not believe in such a thing as love and would spread his seed only to the most worthy, wanting only the strongest of offspring and currently has 7 children! Though only 2 stand out the most as the ones who will take his place when he is no longer in this world. Xavier the oldest son and his daughter Shina, the second born. Many of his children have had their own offspring only expanding the family name and creating their powerful clan. Meet The Family Yumi Ryoji Though only a halfling and born of a earth mother, Yumi has proven herself time and time again on her ability as a Dragoon. She is stubborn, fiercesome and quick to call out someone on their bullshit. The humanity inside of her makes her slightly different from the rest of her family as she understands the emotions of people better which her siblings find as a weakness but her father, once in love with an earthling understands and is even grateful she is humble with her roots. She is the middle child of Xamer and is the only one in the family who can not transform in to a full dragon but she has ways of getting around that. Xandu Xiāofáng Xandu is the eldest of three children, son to Xamer and an incredible warrior of his time. A beast of a man through and through, he is the general to Xamers militia and a damn good one. He carries himself with an indifferent air, only giving his opinions to things that really matter but besides that if it is trivial things, he won't bother with them. Fighting is in his veins maybe more so than any of the other relatives and Xamer knows when he is gone, his legacy will carry on with his son. Ayame XiaoFang The youngest of Xamers children, this loud and abbrassive spit fire is no joke. She feels like she has more to prove because she is the 'little one' even if she is 60 years old, it still makes her the youngest in the family only older than some of her second cousins. She is one of the fastest of the family though, her speed is yet to be matched with any other besides her father, uncle and brother. She adores her brother, looking up to him and training with him the last 55 years to become like him and make her father proud. She doesn't much like Yumi simply out of jealousy and for the sake of enjoying her brother and fathers attention only on her. Xavier XiaoFang The eldest son to Xander and cousin to Xamers kids, his own power is at par with Xandu as the two have grown up together and are almost of the same age. While Xandu is the perfect soldier, Xavier is more of a strategist using his mind more than his body though that does not mean he is any weaker than the rest of his older relatives. He can be a bit of a flirt, enjoying times of peace rather than acts of war but when push comes to shove he is the best at what he does and can lead his father and uncles army with ease by Xandus side. Shina XiaoFang The second oldest of Xanders children, she is the wiser one of the family as well as a fierce warrior. She is older than Yumi and Ayame, usually being the voice of reason to the women of her family and keeping up with the men to show the females aren't to be taken lightly. She is like a mother to her cousin Ayame and can knock some sense in to her when shes acting childish. She is close to her cousins and her brother, always telling others just how important family is especially in time of crisis. She is the first to accept Yumi in to the family with no issue and helps Ayame learn to love her half sister little by little. Dragoon Physiology Being a Dragon in Human form, user's of this physiology, can take the shape or form of a Dragon, by transformation. Typiclaly dragons of this type have the ability to take on human form, and shape, but can still acess their latent abilities on a sized scale. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural nack of finding valubles. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of proetection. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and heat senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselvs. *'''Scale Manifestation: User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover her body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or her body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, her body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow her to function like normal. *'Wing Manifestation': User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting their condition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. *Omnilingualism *Regenerative Healing Factor *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Bite *Prehensile Tail Category:Xiāofáng Family Category:Information Category:Xiaofang Family